1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arm type three-dimensional measuring machine and an inclination correction method of a base part for supporting the arm type three-dimensional measuring machine, and particularly to an arm type three-dimensional measuring machine capable of measuring work with high accuracy without stopping measurement even when an attitude of a multi-jointed arm mechanism is changed to incline a base part for supporting the multi-jointed arm mechanism during measurement of the work, and an inclination correction method of the base part for supporting the arm type three-dimensional measuring machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
An arm type three-dimensional measuring machine of manual operation as shown in WO2011/090900A1 is used conventionally. This arm type three-dimensional measuring machine has a multi-jointed arm mechanism including a probe in the distal end, and a processing part for computing a position of the probe. Also, this arm type three-dimensional measuring machine includes an inclinometer.
As a result, such an arm type three-dimensional measuring machine can evaluate, for example, the case where an installation place is unstable or the case where the arm type three-dimensional measuring machine is not installed properly by detecting an inclined state of the arm type three-dimensional measuring machine based on an output of the inclinometer.
The arm type three-dimensional measuring machine is often installed simply since it is easy to handle the measuring machine. That is, the arm type three-dimensional measuring machine is not necessarily installed in a stable state and in that case, a change in an attitude of a multi-jointed arm mechanism frequently changes a position of the center of gravity of the multi-jointed arm mechanism at the time of measurement, and a base part for supporting the multi-jointed arm mechanism may be inclined frequently. In that case, its inclination may cause an error in a position of a probe.
On the other hand, the arm type three-dimensional measuring machine of WO2011/090900A1 is configured to stop measurement in the case of deciding that the measuring machine is inclined and unstable by detecting an inclined state of the arm type three-dimensional measuring machine. That is, in the case of being inclined and unstable, the arm type three-dimensional measuring machine of WO2011/090900A1 cannot continue the measurement itself rather than making the measurement with high accuracy.